Cherokee Inc.
| founder = James Argyropoulos | foundation = | location_city = Sherman Oaks, California | location_country = United States | key_people = Jess Ravich (Chairman) Henry Stupp (CEO) Howard Siegel (COO) Jason Boling (CFO) | industry = Manufacturing | products = Clothing Accessories Shoes | services = | num_employees = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = Hi-Tec | homepage = }} Cherokee Inc. ( ), also known as Cherokee Global Brands, is an American based global apparel and footwear company, headquartered in Sherman Oaks, California. It comprises a number of fashion and lifestyle brands: Cherokee, Cherokee Workwear, Carole Little, Tony Hawk Signature Apparel and Hawk Brands, 900 Tony Hawk, Liz Lange, Sideout, Hi-Tec, Magnum, 50 Peaks, Interceptor, Everyday California, Point Cove, Saint Tropez, Chorus Line, All That Jazz, Ale by Allesandra, Teen Hearts and Flip Flop Shops. Cherokee was established in 1973 and its brands are available in 110 countries in 12,000 retail locations and on digital commerce. The headquarters at Sherman Oaks, California employs 51-200 employees PipeCandy|website=pipecandy.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-10-27}}. It is listed on the NASDAQ. History Founding In 1973, James Argyropoulos, the son of a Greek immigrant, launched custom-made footwear designs and began to sell them from his Venice Beach, California home. Soon it was stocked by department stores, including Macy's and Bloomingdale's. In the early 1980s, the brand expanded to selling women's and children's apparel. During this time, it became available worldwide. In the 1990s, Cherokee established a partnership with Target. Filing for bankruptcy protection It filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection in both 1993 and 1994, but continued to trade. Expansion In 1997, it acquired Sideout. From 2002, Cherokee was sold at Tesco in the United Kingdom until 2015, when Argos took over the rights to sell the brand. However, following the 2016 acquisition of Argos by the UK retailer Sainsbury's, the Cherokee brand was quietly dropped and replaced by Sainsbury's own Tu brand of clothing in 2017. In December 2002, the company further expanded by acquiring the Carole Little, Saint Tropez, All That Jazz and Chorus Line brands and trademarks. From 2011 to 2015 Cherokee was sold at Target Canada stores and now acquired by Sears Canada. Prior to Target, the label was sold by Zellers in Canada since 1998. In January 2014, Cherokee acquired the worldwide Tony Hawk and Hawk signature apparel brands. In May 2015, Cherokee acquired casual lifestyle brand Everyday California. On September 10, 2015, Cherokee announced Target would cease carrying the brand when its license expires on January 31, 2017. In October 2015, Cherokee acquired Flip Flop Shops, a franchise retail chain offering flip flops, casual footwear and accessories. In November 2016, Cherokee acquired the Hi-Tec and Magnum brands. Operations Cherokee comprises a number of fashion and lifestyle brands: Cherokee Cherokee is the core eponymous brand, licensed in over 50 countries. Cherokee Workwear Cherokee Workwear is a brand that was introduced in 2004, which manufactures medical scrubs. Carole Little The Carole Little collection comprises items for work, travel and leisure. Tony Hawk Signature Apparel and Hawk Brands Tony Hawk is an "action lifestyle" range. 900 Tony Hawk 900 Tony Hawk is a skateboard brand. Liz Lange Liz Lange is a maternity wear brand. Sideout Sideout was founded in 1983 and comprises athletic wear, sportswear and active wear. Hi-Tec Hi-Tec is a privately held producer and distributor of sportswear and accessories, headquartered in the Netherlands. Magnum Magnum is a footwear brand. 50 Peaks 50 Peaks is a brand which creates outdoor footwear, equipment and apparel. Interceptor Interceptor is a tactical boots brand. Everyday California Everyday California is a "casual style outfit" brand. Point Cove Point Cove is a Californian brand which sells clothing, footwear and accessories. Saint Tropez Saint Tropez is designed for younger women. Chorus Line Founded in 1975 by three men in southern California, Chorus Line is a moderately priced apparel company which initially begun as a retail company focusing exclusively on juniors collections. Chorus Line has branched out to include designs specifically aimed towards women in their 20s and 30s as well as petite and plus size divisions. All That Jazz All That Jazz appeals to a teenage female customer base and with low prices. Flip Flop Shops Flip Flop Shops was founded in 2004 and is a retail chain retailing popular brands and flip flops and casual footwear. See also *Hi-Tec *Tony Hawk *Liz Lange References Category:Clothing brands of the United States Category:Clothing companies of the United States Category:Clothing companies established in 1973 Category:1990s fashion Category:2000s fashion Category:2010s fashion Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Manufacturing companies of the United States Category:1973 establishments in California